The Final Countdown
( ) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1986 |difficulty = (JDWU) Easy ( ) |effort=Moderate ( ) |nogm = 4 each |mode = Duet |dg = / |mc = Blue (JD4) Fuchsia (JDU 2017) |pc = / / (Beta) |gc = / |lc = Orange |mashup = Only on Wii U |pictos = 93 (Classic) 112 (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Cain Kitsais (P2) |nowc = TheFinalCountdown |dura = 4:36 }} "The Final Countdown" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man. He is wearing a purple mask with a yellow lightning around his face and yellow drop-like shapes around his eyes, a black collar, a fuchsia wrestler suit exposing his shoulders and the majority of his torso, a matching stripe on his left wrist, a black belt, golden flame-like shapes on his legs with a black surrounding, and a pair of yellow boots with black highlights; his glove is black. He also wears a cape that is taken off before the first verse starts. P2 P2 is a man. He has black, curly hair with an ochre bandana that has a black square in the middle, a brown collar with rips, a matching stripe on his left wrist, a black winner's belt with a golden buckle, a pair of brown shorts with rips and brown boots with rips, and a black stripes on the top; his glove is yellow. Like P1, he also has a cape that is taken off before the first verse starts. Final c.png|P1 Final.png|P2 Background The background is a wrestling competition. The ''Just Dance'' logo appears between four large light chunks. Flames often appear at certain times. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Punch the floor with your right fist as you kneel when the chorus starts. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Jump over the other players as they roll under you. thefinalcountdown gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 TheFinalCountdown_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game thefinalcountdown gm 3 p1.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P1) TheFinalCountdown_gm_3_p1.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P1) in-game thefinalcountdown gm 3 p2.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2) TheFinalCountdown_gm_3_p2.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2) in-game Dance Quests Wii U *Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Energetic" Dance style *Get GOOD while turning in a circle, back to back Wii, Xbox 360 and PS3 *Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Energetic" Dance style *Get GOOD while turning in a circle, back to back Mashup has a Mashup on Just Dance 4 which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''DARE'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Louie Louie'' *''Eye of the Tiger'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''So What'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Brand New Start'' *''DARE'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Electro Body Combat'' *''Cercavo Amore'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''So What'' *''DARE'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Electro Body Combat'' *C''ercavo Amore'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''So What'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Louie Louie'' *''DARE'' *''Eye Of The Tiger'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Eye Of The Tiger'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Dance The Year Away! *Old But Gold 80s *Easy Peasy Party *Hall Of Fame *All Songs S-Z Trivia *P1 is also the coach for Can’t Take My Eyes Off You’s alternate routine. **However, in that routine, he wears his cape throughout the whole song and his glove color has been changed from black to cyan. *In the song's appearance in , its difficulty changed from Hard to Medium. *P2 makes a cameo in the background for Sexy And I Know It. *This is the third song to feature a boxing or wrestling ring, after Eye of the Tiger in and the alternate version of Can't Take My Eyes Off You in the same game. *In the Mashup, Dare appears from the bottom of the screen in a freeze pose, probably to "waste" time during that part. *In the preview for this song the pictogram colors were red and blue instead of purple and orange, respectively.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aogI287ws4E&list=PLFA577E38A41B13E7&index=8 *The Just Dance logo can be seen in the background along with spotlights shining on it. *'' , along with ''So What and What Makes You Beautiful, are all available in the demo version of . *In the menu assets, the coaches have a red outline. However, its actual color is dark blue. *The album background is different from the background in the menu square in . Gallery Game Files TheFinalCountdown SquareJD4.png|''The Final Countdown'' thefinalcountdown.jpg|''The Final Countdown'' (Post- ) thefinalcountdown albumcoach.png| album coach Thefinalcountdown cover albumcoach.png| album coach thefinalcountdown cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach (2016-''2019) thefinalcountdown cover albumcoach jdu updated.png| album coach (2020) Tex1 128x128 309f5d4086db13e9 14.png| album background Thefinalcoutndown cover albumbkg jdu.png| /''Unlimited album background Thefinalcountdown banner bkg.png| menu banner Thefinalcountdown map bkg.png| map background thefinalcountdown cover@2x.jpg| cover TheFinalCountdown_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Thefinalcountdown cover 1024.png| cover Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYouAlternateAvatar.png| avatar 70.png|Avatar on 20070.png|P1's golden avatar 30070.png|P1's diamond avatar 436.png|P1's avatar on and later games GOLDEN TFCNEW.png|P1's golden avatar (Updated) DIAMOND TFCNEW.png|P1's diamond avatar (Updated) the final countdown pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms FinalcountdownP1 jd4 pose.png|P1's Pose in Puppet Master Mode FinalcountdownP2 jd4 pose.png|P2's Pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Countdowninactive.png|''The Final Countdown'' on the menu Countdownactive.png| cover Thefinalcountdown_jd4_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Thefinalcountdown jdwiiu coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Thefinalcountdown jdwiiu score.png| scoring screen (P2) Promotional Images justdance4 TheFinalCountdown.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Punch.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Beta Elements GOLDEN TFCOLD.png|P1's golden avatar (Beta) DIAMOND TFCOLD.png|P1's diamond avatar (Beta) Others thefinalcountdownbg.jpg|Background thefinalcountdown background comp.png|Background comparision Thefinalcountdown beta gm picto.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram Videos Official Music Video Europe - The Final Countdown (Official Video) Teasers The Final Countdown - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Final Countdown - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 The Final Countdown (HD) Just Dance Now - The Final Countdown by Euroupe 5* Stars The Final Countdown - Europe Just Dance Wii U The Final Countdown - Europe - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 - The Final Countdown by Europe Just Dance 2018 - The Final Countdown The Final Countdown - Just Dance 2019 The Final Countdown - Just Dance 2020 'Mashup' The Final Countdown Just Dance 4 MashUp References Site Navigation de:The Final Countdown es:The Final Countdown Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Rock Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Console Exclusives Category:Downgrade Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs from Demo Versions